Making Nice
by LotusWorks
Summary: Hana Yamaguchi looks for the feelings of true love she experienced when Ponta's spirit had spoken through her. Suddenly, she may find love where she least expects it. Rating currently T but may be subject to change to M.
1. Chapter 1

:) Nothing belongs to me except the storyline yo.

Making Nice

Hana Yamaguchi leaned against the front of the bus seat, looking out the window. She still had the feelings of Ponta swimming within her. "I love you... I love you." It echoed throughout her body and she sighed as she thought about it. How far was she from that ideal? That love could be something complete and pure like that? She wanted that, she wanted to be able to think about _love_ and not associate it with _pain_. Youth is a funny thing. At 17, she felt as if she had the world in her hands. A promising career of modelling and whatnot. Her life was so sure then- she had known what was important to her then. The reflected Hana looked back at her with sad eyes and a faint smile.

The bus slowed down to make a stop. People piling on, people piling off. Same thing, each day. She watched as mothers adjust hats and wrap scarves around the necks of daughters and sons, business men laugh and joke about what happened in their day. She watched young lovers hold each other close this cold winter evening. She couldn't really say that she admired or envied them, but she was painfully aware of how alone she was. She blew softly on the window and drew a heart around a couple that kissed in the snow, with flakes of white falling slowly to their destiny. Hana felt the sensation in her nose before the tears sprang to her eyes. She hated weakness. Hated the idea of being too female and yet not being female enough to have won Mirai's affections. And it wasn't even that, it was just... she should have been the ultimate woman. There should have been not even a faltering of a moment where one would have to choose between herself and another girl. And even though Ponta was something of a dork, she was fascinated and weirded out at the idea of Ponta. Ponta was, most assuredly, more unique than anyone else she knew. She looked out the window. The crowd was still coming and going. She noticed that the people were getting a little rowdy as someone was pushing through.

Go Fujinaga walked at a furious pace. He wanted to get to the music store before it closed for the day. He glanced at his watch- 9:30pm. And up ahead, people were coming off of the bus! He ran up to the crowded sidewalk and cursed his luck- the next bus wouldn't be by until another 15 to 30 minutes and it would be too late by then. He tried to push against the wave of people getting off and fought for each precious inch. "Gah! Why is this happening?!" He pulled at his hair as he cried out in frustration. The bus was full and its doors closed. As it started to pull away, Go looked up. Through a misshapen heart of fog on the window, he locked eyes with Hana Yamaguchi.

"Stop! M-my little brother's outside!" Hana called out. The bus driver stopped and she ran to the door and called out to Go. "Little bro, come here right now!" Go blinked curiously but decided to worry about it later. He ran and Hana grabbed his hand and led him to where she had been sitting. They sat down with an oomph and she looked out the window again. Go wrestled with different ways of greeting this girl who had just helped him out. He knew her name but he didn't really know her.

"Hey," he said finally.

"Hey," she answered blandly, still staring at the passing scenery. "And you're welcome. It was no problem." He looked at her with a slight distaste and disbelief. She could at least _pretend _she was somewhat interested in making conversation with him. He looked down at his shoes and sighed. Was it that people who were attractive were more untouchable because they just were or it was something they let others believe? He stole glances at her and noted that she slightly sank in her seat. He looked out the window hoping maybe he'd be able to make conversation more interesting by mentioning some of the stuff they were passing. "Doesn't this town seem so bland to you?" Bleh, she shot him down again before he had said anything.

"I just recently transferred here. I don't really know the area as well as I should."

"So then how do you know where you're going now?"

"This is the sixth bus I've taken since 2 this afternoon. I'm trying to get to the music store that's located by that bookstore with the books that are for the sidewalk sale..." He scratched his head as he thought. "Geez, I'm lost."

Hana laughed. She turned to him and there were tears in her eyes, pouring down her cheeks, raining on the front of her turtleneck shirt. It was happy and it was scary all at once. Go was taken aback as she laughed. And then she cried. Sobbing, she put her hands to her face and tried to wipe the tears away but they were coming in too fast. Go patted her back for lack of anything more tactful. He heard children behind them talking. One child leaned over the seat and said,"You should hug your sister and say sorry when you do mean things."

"You're right, little one." The boy's mother chided him and apologized to Go before pulling her kid back down. He gathered Hana and hugged her. "Whatever was done that upset you, I apologize Hana-san. I would never purposely hurt you." She had quieted, now just leaning back against him while staring out the window.

"You're on the right bus," she said after a long while. "But the store's closed on Sunday."

"I know."

"What's your name?"

"Fujinaga, Go."

"Have we met before?"

"You were a cafeteria lady at the school if I remember correctly." She laughed again, this time the sound was clear and sweet. Go was worried for a moment that she might become melancholy again but didn't say so.

"Go, have you ever been in love before?" She had said the words a little softer. "I'm not sure if I have before. But I think the feeling could be great." The bus has stopped and she stood. "This is my stop. Hey, come with me. I want to show you something." She pulled Go off the bus and they headed down the street. Go felt like a rag doll as he tried keeping up with Hana but would randomly slip on the road. They approached a park and walked through the gates.The grass crunched beneath each step and Go found himself wondering at why he had decided to follow Hana out here. Wasn't she "in love" with Mirai? And what was the talk about love for? They walked down a cobblestone path with trees that hung overhead, drooping slightly. They stopped by a set of benches and sat down. "Look," she said as she pointed upwards. You can see the night sky the clearest from here. There's the north star- the ursa major... and there's the ursa minor." She pointed out constellations to him, grabbing his hand and tracing each one as she recited them to him. "I come here every once in a while. Usually to wait for a shooting star."

A star fell. Go excitedly pointed to it and Hana smiled as she pointed as well. "Make a wish," he said. Grabbing Hana's hand, he declared, "we'll both make one!"

They closed their eyes. Squeezing each other hands as if the intensity of the wish depended on it, they hoped with their all. Unbeknownst to each other, they had made the same wish that very night. When all was said and done, Go walked Hana home and called for a ride. Hana had thought about Mirai until sleep overcame her. Go had dreams of grandeur concerning Ponta. Far above them, a star twinkled brightly as it carried their wishes throughout the folds of time and space.

_I wish someone loved me, truly._

A/N: Hope you enjoyed .


	2. Chapter 2

:) Nothing belongs to me except the storyline yo.

A/N: Hope you enjoy!

Making Nice

Leaning against the red brick of her apartment building, Hana Yamaguchi pulled out a carton of cigarettes. She did the ritualistic packing of the box before flipping the top open and lighting one between two pale fingers. A woman and her child passed by and looked at Hana.

"She's pretty mommy! She should be on tv!" The young girl smiled at Hana, showing a missing front tooth from a bundle of red and black winter wear. Her face was pale and sprinkled with freckles upon the bridge of the nose. Hana smiled back and did a small curtsy in response, winking at her.

"Not with that filthy habit!" The mother snatched the young girl's arm as she shook her head in disappointment. They hurried down the sidewalk and disappeared into the hustle and bustle of the normal city life. Hana shook her head as well, leaning slightly to the side and letting out a tiny sigh before taking a long awaited drag of nicotine.

_Hana Yamaguchi, aged 19. Enjoying a nice cold morning, smoking the first of the last pack of cancer sticks for the rest of her life._

_She's gorgeous and lively. Fun to be with. But unfortunately, she's everything a nice girl isn't._

Hana laughed at that thought before the tears could well up in her eyes. "Today is going to be a good day!" She put out her cigarette on the side of the building and pulled her 12 speed bike towards the street. Hopping on and heading down the sidewalk, she hummed a familiar Christmas tune. Hana was hoping to surprise everyone that she was planning to live more healthier, not only physically but mentally as well.

Who would believe her?

Who would bother to care?

"I don't have all the answers just yet,"she said under her breath as she huffed and puffed her way around the corners, biking around pedestrians- cheerful and grumpy alike. Whatever it took to gain that feeling Ponta had inspired within her, she wanted it for herself. She wanted to feel real again. To feel real "true" love. And something told her that true love was something that couldn't be tricked. Or persuaded by good looks. Hana could feel her vision being blurred by tears again but she continued pressing forward through the crowd.

Go Fujinaga checked his watch. Reading 5:30 in the afternoon, he wandered the sidewalks, window shopping for chocolates, for beautiful dresses, for wonderful items that spelled, "**I AM COOL**!". "Should be easy, right?" He could imagine Ponta's clear blue eyes sparkle in excitement. He had already purchased a thin silver chain with a delicate aquamarine teardrop at the end. Go pulled out the small box from his jacket pocket and opened the case. Picking up the chain close to the jewel, he admired the teardrop once more. The light reflected in each of the many facets, sparkling brightly as if smiling for him. For some odd reason, he felt more reflective looking at the stone.

What is important to me?

Who is important to me?

"I'm not sure," he muttered to no one in particular."But I wouldn't mind seeing her once more..." He placed the necklace back into the box and shoved it into his jacket pocket. Go began to make his way through the crowd to continue his endless window shopping. In the back of his mind, he could still feel eyes that were as sharp as a cat's, crying softly without a sound. A quick glance at the watch would reveal the time to be 7pm. He was pretty close to that park he had visited with Hana. Combing his fingers through his hair, he wrestled with the idea of going. "... WHY WOULDN'T I GO, GO?!" He said aloud to himself. Amidst a trail of weirded out people, Go jogged to the park.

Hana pedaled down the cobblestone path to the park benches she would stargaze from. Nightfall had come quickly, a heavy curtain that fell into place once given its cue. She pedaled faster, not wanting to miss anything. From nowhere, a dark figure ran in front of her and she swerved the bike, throwing her weight to the right to keep from colliding! She landed in the soft, forgiving grass, cushioning her fall. For a moment, she stayed still, absorbing the smell of damp earth.

"How strange would it be to let it all end this way?" She released the words into the quiet of the night, her gaze traveling upwards to the sky. "How strange..?" Hana could see in the sky a young man. He was dashing, elegant, perfect. He was reaching for her but she could not reach back. Her arms felt as if they were weighted down.

"Wake up, darling. Wake up, honey. Wake up, sweetie.." He was cooing to her, fingers beckoning. "Wake up! Wake up!" Strong arms, he has. A firm and solid hold. He cried out something incoherent. Hana smiled at the thought. How warm his breath was against her face and neck. How his hands were stroking her cheek.

With a deep sigh, she slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
